Saying Goodbye
by Bacca
Summary: Dee finally said goodbye to her family


Saying Goodbye

**These characters belong to BSG**

All of a sudden, she was in the big dining room and it seems every member of her family was there-grand parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. The twins were dressed to the kilt with mischief in their eyes. "I wonder what they are up to".

"Ooh! Is that Hannah over there? She is not only my favorite cousin but also, by far, my best friend next to Felix. She is more beautiful than ever. I have to tell her about…Mom? Dad?"

They stopped talking to Uncle Kal and turned towards me. They both had tears in their eyes. I ran to them and fell in arms. We held each other for a long time as we kissed and talked all at the same time.

It felt like it was just yesterday when I graduated from college and they threw me this huge party. I was so happy. I was wearing the new dress they bought me. It brings out the color of my eyes. The flowers in my hair along with the necklace that was my graduation present from Mom and Dad really completed the look.

I was feeling wonderful, even though Hannah still outshone me. "I should be jealous of that girl, she is so beautiful but, I am not. I really love her. We have got to find some time to catch up on all the news."

Mom and Dad seem reluctant to let go of me. There was a strange look on their faces, a longing, and a sense of sadness.

I slowly pulled away to greet the rest of the family, but there was a sharp pain coming from somewhere in my body. I felt weak and faint. The room was becoming blurry.

"What is happening I wondered?"

They all gathered around me concerned. Then, all of a sudden, I was fine again. Hmmm…

After much hugging, crying, and talking, we all gathered around the family dining table laden with huge platters of food and drink. The best cuisine in all 12 colonies was right here on Sagittarius. The food was wonderful, and we all ate too much and drank too much. "Yes, life is good."

After dinner, the celebration was moved outside in the garden. Some of the older folks like the grand parents sat on the porch drinking coffee and some of Sagittarius finest...The younger ones like me, decided to listen to some music and maybe dance. The twins are great dancers, we all are, but Aunt Clarabelle had other ideas for the rest of the evening. She picked up her guitar and began to sing a Sagittarius love song. "My aunt could sing. I always love to hear her sing, but tonight seems different".

The song was haunting and it made me want to cry. We could all feel the tone of the song and it made us want to huddle closer to each other, like, there was a change in the air and if we turn around too quickly, we might lose each other. Even the twins, who were always boisterous was quiet, as if they were expecting something to happen. Sometimes, there are feeling that you just cannot put into words, they just are.

Hannah, and my parents were standing next to me and I could see tears in their eyes. I leaned into Dad and wrapped my arms around his waist just like when I was a little girl. I was in the bosom of my family and I was safe. I felt safe. I felt love.

The music stopped and everyone got up to go. I asked Dad "Where is everyone going? We are just getting ready to…."

My parents took my hands and looked into my eyes. I could feel the love and compassion coming from them. It felt, it felt like they were giving me their strength. I was confused and wondered what is going on.

"Why are they sad?"

I looked at the rest of the family and I was getting the same vibes from them, then my father said, "We have to go Ana, we only came to be with you".

"What do you mean, Dad? Where are we going?"

"No, sweetheart, you can't come with us, at least not yet".

"Anastasia, we love you, and we will always be with you, but they need you more?"

"Who needs me?"

"Them", he said. "You are their voices, you are their faces. Ana, they are your people, they need you"

He turned around and he showed me a ragtag bunch of people. Sagittarians, who were faceless, voiceless and seems to be without hope. I looked at them, and while I felt for them, I wanted to be with my family.

My father was insistent that I helped them. He held me in his arms, kissed my cheeks and walked away.

Mom came and hugged me. She told me she loved me and was waiting for me. My heart was breaking. How could they leave me? I wanted to go with them.

I began to run after them and the more I ran the harder it was for me to keep up. I was hysterical, I wanted my family, I did'nt understand. How could they say they love me and they were all leaving me behind? I did not understand. "Mom! Dad! Uncle Kal! Hannah!" I stumbled and fell…I cried.

They seem to sense my desperation, so they stopped and father came to me. He gently picked me up, skinned knees and all.

"Ana" he said.

"We love you. We will always be with you, but it is not your time yet. You carry with you and within you, who we are, as a family and as a people. Those people need you. They need a leader to lead them to their new home. You are my daughter. You can do it. You are a Dualla! There is over a thousand years of history in that name".

He paused for a moment, touching his forehead to mine.

"My beautiful child. At first, I did not understand. Now I do. I am so proud of you. We are all proud of you, Ana. Sweetheart, the days ahead will be long and it will be challenging, but we will always be with you. If you live Ana, then we will live also. Choose to live, Anna. Follow your heart when you need to and your head when you have to. If you have to cry sometimes, then do so. After you are finished crying, wash your face, take a deep breath, and carry on. You are never alone. Your faith and your family will see you through. Until then, goodbye my darling Tassie."

My father turned and walked away. I watched as he joined the others. They all turned and called out to me "Goodbye Anastasia, we love, don't forget us! We'll be waiting for you!

I stood there and stared. My heart was broken and the pain of seeing them go was unbearable.

"How can I go on without them?"

I did not want to go on. I doubled up and fell to the ground in tears, and then I felt a sharp pain and someone calling my name. I wanted to be alone, but some one kept calling my name.

I opened my eyes and Doc Cottle was bending over me. I looked up at him, then, I remembered where I was.

I tightly shut my eyes trying to blot out the reality of my world, but they kept calling my name. Then, I heard Doc Cottle, say,

"I don't think she wants to come back, but she is going to live".

I felt like he just sentenced me to death. Worse than anything, I could ever imagine for myself.

I did not want to stay, I did not want to live….but, I kept hearing their voices, "We love you Anastasia, if you live we will live, we are waiting for you, and don't forget us!"

I just kept crying, because my heart was broken. I could not even acknowledge Lee when he called my name. He kept saying words like live…need…love, but all I wanted was them-my family. So, I cried myself to sleep and remember them, because I still have to face tomorrow with all its challenges.


End file.
